


Последняя легенда

by somedy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedy/pseuds/somedy
Summary: надежду ампутировать больнее, чем руку





	Последняя легенда

**Author's Note:**

> очень постканон, мисерибл аттемпт в объять необъятное, невыносимый ангзд, но после "Чужака" остались вопросы и тонны боли, простите

Элувиан пропустил Лавеллан с неохотой и раздраженным чавканьем. Оказавшись по ту сторону, она хрипло выдохнула и невольно схватилась за одежду — чисто, без вязких следов.

На большее ее не хватило.

Боль — застаревшая, сросшаяся с душой и телом — сковывала и толкала на колени. От земли дурно пахло червями, пеплом и перегнившей травой. Воздух потерял свежесть, и в какой-то момент потянуло чем-то густым, спертым, тухлым. Тишина била по ушам, разоренная долина, пугливо прячущая обожженную плоть за дымом, — по глазам, а покалеченные деревья прятались за тем, что осталось от руин, и, казалось, в запыленном горизонте растворялся темный силуэт. Нарочито медленно, невозможно быстро — для той, кому не хватало сил шепнуть.

«Солас…»

А когда Лавеллан очнулась, то разглядела следы, изредка прорывающиеся сквозь чад — те путались с волчьими, отметками от вбитых в землю посохов, колдобинами и прокопченными бороздами на посеревшей земле.

Это было поле битвы Соласа с самим собой.

***

 

Многовековой сон утомил Фен’Харела, и, наконец очнувшись, он воззвал к матери-луне, но та отвернулась от него. Оставленный наедине с собой, тот терзался, катался по предрассветной траве и искусывал руки, пока сквозь кожу не прорезалась жесткая шерсть, а посох не выпал из неуклюжих лап Ужасного Волка, что намеревался пожрать весь мир.

И не было лекарства, способного исцелить его.

***

 

Замутненный ручей пытался обвить собой выгоревшую долину. Вода в нем была с привкусом толченного кирпича, годилась лишь для того, чтобы плеснуть на лицо. Лавеллан сидела, сгорбившись и поджав под себя ноги, сощуренно глядела на мертвую землю и пыталась принять.

Пыталась принять факт того, что миры, казавшиеся недостижимыми, теперь источали отраву. Война за обесцененное прошлое исказила их. Словно людские пороки — духов из Тени.

Солас говорил, что желает человечеству достойного финала, но в своей войне обречет его на страдания — покуда будут живы маги, способные отчаянно, до глаз, сожженных слезами, и сбитых в кровь костяшек, молить Тень о помощи.

Лавеллан предлагала искать помощи за Перекрестком. Шпионы, ценные артефакты, умелые бойцы — все это обретало новую цену, пока у них был элувиан. Другие зеркала постепенно угасали, и порой разведчики не возвращались. Лавеллан закусывала губу, выдавливала очередную нить надежды и обещала, что следующий элувиан обязательно будет последним… И он таким стал — для Хардинг, успевшей лишь перешагнуть через мерцающую раму.

Лавеллан вырвало после того, как с отсеченной ногой рухнуло два подергивающихся пальца. Вместе с тошнотой наружу излился непрожеванный, недодуманный вопрос: «А чего я от него жду?»

Солас не только истощал миры за Перекрестком, он отсекал от них Инквизицию, дразня мимолетными видениями эльфийских теней, скользящих по дорогам. Острые уши наконец перестали быть клеймом позора, тощие, костлявые спины выпрямились, а лохмотья сменились доспехами.

Но знали ли они, во что превращается Солас?

***

 

И рассыпались истории эльфов, и мешалась та пыль с кровью, что змеилась валласлинами по лицам. Отравленные временем, они обращались бледными тенями, просачивались сквозь Завесу и пробуждали богов, обманутых и разъяренных. Ужасный Волк почуял их, и они отозвались, разъярили его, зазвав на пир костей и праха, где нанесут на искалеченную морду особенную метку.

Из крови женщины, в которую Фен’Харелу не посчастливилось влюбиться.

***

 

Все действительно изменилось, как и обещал Солас.

Из обыденности пропала бессмысленность, на культе наконец-то затянулись швы, а меж зубов не застревал кетгут. Союзники перестали коситься на Лавеллан как на прокаженную — и той перестало казаться, что по телу разрастались язвы больного, извращенного чувства.

Имя Соласа отстучало набатом, притихло, но все еще билось, направляло и вело уцелевшую руку. Лавеллан передвигала флажки по карте уверенно и твердо, а советникам велела не жалеть пленных эльфов.

— И проследите, чтобы Коул не таскал им в темницу хлебные корки, — распоряжалась она, до боли сжимая очередной флажок.

Люди, гномы, эльфы, кунари — все стали разменными фигурами в войне против мятежного мага древности. Богом его так никто и не назвал. С губ Варрика порой слетало задумчивое: «Смеюн в детстве, похоже, в солдатиков не наигрался», Дориан писал, что было бы неплохо найти очередную эльфийскую сферу и разверзнуть небеса первыми, Сэра без конца проклинала «Фе’Калия» за то, что тот начал отнимать ее друзей, а остальные… Отмалчивались, и тишина была тем кинжалом, что впивался в спину Лавеллан, толкая ее к элувиану.

Чтобы бессмысленно искать встречи с Соласом снова и снова — на затененных камнях Перекрестка, среди холодных головешек на разоренных землях и на коленях рядом с алтарями у уцелевших волчьих статуй, вдыхая тяжесть сандала и грея пальцы бараньей кровью.

***

 

Но Фен’Харел жаждал иной жертвы, ослепленный и одурманенный ею. Он объявил закат эпохи Дракона, но последнего неоскверненного подчинил себе, испив будоражащей крови. И глаза того желтились злостью, а под когтями застревала свежая плоть. Свист тяжелых крыльев заглушал эванурисов, но те оставляли посланья: блеклые царапины, что изрезали еще не зажившее небо.

А умерщвленная долина сотрясалась от молящего воя, покуда шерсть пачкалась пеплом и пылью.

***

 

В день, когда над облаками вспыхнула пятая царапина, стекло элувиана вздулось. Теплое, размягченное, оно легко продавливалось пальцами, а к вечеру — затвердело, пошло трещинами и осыпалось.

Скайхолд опустел в мгновенье — для Лавеллан.

Как оказалось, надежду ампутировать больнее, нежели руку. Резкая, точно сорванная с обрыва, вера — не в Создателя, но в спасение — разбилась вместе с элувианом.

Солас оборвал последнюю нить, что могло означать лишь одно. Армия эльфов взяла Минратос — трофей, необходимый для последнего марш-броска.

К горлу подступил тяжелый ком, и Лавеллан с трудом сглотнула. Вцепившись в раму затихшего зеркала, она поднялась на ноги и осмотрелась. Темнота застилала зрение, обстановка угадывалась скорее на ощупь, а половицы под ногами отчего-то больше не скрипели. Слышались перешептывания стражников на посту, тщетно гадающих, зачем торчать у осколков целую ночь.

— Коул.

Охрипший голос прозвучал до дрожи твердо и жестко. Лавеллан попыталась улыбнуться, но стянутая солеными дорожками кожа с трудом разглаживалась, искажая и уродуя в оскал. Возникший за спиной Коул приблизился и провел ладонью — почти бесплотной, но морозной — пред ее лицом. Повеяло почти забытым спокойствием, и Лавеллан судорожно ухватила воздух у его руки, резко сжимая кулак.

— Помоги мне… забыть.

— Но… — Коул выдохнул, отдернул руку и возник прямо перед ней. Его светлые, льдистые глаза светились в темноте, выкрикивая то, о чем он умалчивал. Из жалости. — Ты не можешь! Ты должна остановить его, прежде чем он… Он сделает нам всем плохо!

— Солас никогда не ранит таких как ты, Коул.

Он отшатнулся, метнулся в сторону, в другую и обратно. Сомнения разбивались о доводы и вновь вопрошали — не Коула, но Лавеллан, без слов, но болезненно гулко, бесплотно, но кололи в самую грудь, без тени эмоций, но расковыривая гнойник боли.

Пока наконец Коул не остановился, сплетая пальцы, и не глянул на Лавеллан — с облегчением.

— Да… Ты права. Он любит духов. И…

Договаривать очевидное не требовалось — озвученное от неловкого сочувствия, слово только сильнее ранит и остановит целительную руку, прежде чем на мгновенье вспыхнет отблеск давно погасшего валласлина.

Под которым найдет покой последняя легенда, в которую хотела поверить Лавеллан.


End file.
